


Still Sleeping

by lycanthrophilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanthrophilia/pseuds/lycanthrophilia
Summary: After the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, Ron isn't quite ready to leave the hospital wing. Short one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the dumbest thing i have ever written. i am trash.

Granger was still asleep when Poppy set the breakfast tray on her bedside table. No reason to wake her yet, she thought, as she gently took her pulse and ran her wand over her chest. She smiled approvingly at the results. She was improving greatly.

"I don't think she got a lot of sleep last night," said Weasley from beside her. He was sitting up in bed, looking perfectly alert. "She said the Potions make it hard for her...," 

"I didn't expect she slept well given that she was up all night talking to you, Mr. Weasley," said Poppy. Weasley's ears turned pink quickly. 

"She said she couldn't sleep," he reaffirmed quickly. "She was talking to me, too," 

Poppy didn't say anything in response, merely raised her eyebrows. Weasley wasn't wrong, that many Potions in a body would make sleep near impossible - but he didn't have to know that. "I've a letter for you," she said, remembering and pulling it out of her pocket. She placed it on his bedside table and turned to open the window blinds, allowing the spring sunlight through. She pretended not to hear as the boy cursed under his breath at the letter from his mother. She wouldn't want to be receiving a letter from Molly Weasley after she'd flown on a thestral to London.

"And how about you, Weasley?" she asked, turning towards his bed. "Feeling better?" 

"I suppose," he said setting the letter aside and rolling back his sleeves to reveal his bandaged arms. "They don't feel as swollen today," 

Poppy gently unraveled the bandages to see his welted arms. She examined them, turning his arms to see the burns beginning to heal.

"I can bend them fine, now," said Ron. "But, my fingers are still a bit stiff, I guess," he said. 

"You're free to go after you apply this morning's dose," she said satisfactorily. "Take the ointment with you and continue applying four times a day, and come back in the evenings so I can examine you. Make sure you wear long sleeves," 

"I can leave?" asked Weasley, utterly bewildered. "I thought you said the risk of infection was too high...and my head,"

"You've begun healing very well," said Poppy. "As long as I can see them once a day, it should be fine. And you should have no lasting repercussions from your head injury, unless you've failed to tell me something," 

"Oh," said Weasley, looking vaguely anxious. "Are you sure I can go?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I'm quite sure," said Poppy beginning to be wary. What was this about? Students rarely asked to remain in the hospital wing, particularly if they were actually ill or injured in the first place. Granger asked her everyday when she'd be allowed to leave...

"Wouldn't it be best if I stayed just a day more? My arms are still a bit sore, you know, and like you said, the ointment causes bruising so I don't want them to get banged up...in the castle...you know. And, like you said, my head is fine but I wouldn't want to overexert myself. And my arms are really still sort of sore, my fingers in particular," he finished lamely. He glanced towards Granger probably 12 times during this speech. 

Poppy pursed her lips. So this was about Granger. She supposed there was nothing wrong with Weasley staying longer, even if she had let him go he would no doubt be back to visit Granger with Potter within the hour. 

"If you're truly not comfortable with leaving, you may stay a few days more. The wounds are still a bit fresh,"

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said Weasley, beaming at the matron. She merely pointed to the ointment.

"I trust you can apply liberally?" He nodded. She traipsed of to check on Professor Umbridge. As she had predicted, Potter came through the door to visit. 

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," she said. He looked exhausted, the poor boy. "Your friends are doing much better today, but Miss Granger is sleeping and I'd prefer it's kept that way,"

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey," said Potter. "Ron and I will be quiet," 

He hurried to Weasley's bedside, and Poppy caught their conversation while she tended to Umbridge.

"I thought you were going to leave today?" 

"No, you know how Pomfrey is. I tried to convince her but apparently I'm liable to infection," 

"Right,"

"You'll be alright without me?" 

"Yeah, I'll probably be in here the whole time to see you two anyway...how's Hermione?"


End file.
